Paralyzed
by Ataramos
Summary: A short ShoujoAi girlgirl romance between Minako and Maokto, and generally light fluff between them. Set after epsiode 200, when everyone is in High School. [Complete 1.10.06]
1. Caught in a Love Chain

**Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon, Naoko Takeuchi does, and whoever else pays money for it.**

** Summary: A shoujo-ai story (girl/girl romance) focused on Minako and Makoto, generally a one shot story, possibly more depending on motivation/reader response?**

**

* * *

**

"Mako-chan, it'll be fun, I promise!" A short blond hared girl tugged on the arm of a taller girl, her sky blue eyes as pitiful as she could manage.

"Minako-chan, I can't dance, why would a dance club be fun?" Makoto looked down at the other girl, arching an eyebrow over one emerald colored eye. "Oh no, don't you start with those puppy-dog eyes."

"It would be fun because the others would be there, I even talked Haruka-san and Michiru-san into stopping by for a while. Even Ami-chan was somewhat excited about this place opening up last week. Come on Mako-chan, pleaseeeeee? We can stay out all night, we don't have school tomorrow…" Minako turned her puppy-dog eyes up to full volume, then abruptly switched tactics. Reaching up with a slender hand, she brushed a piece of Makoto's auburn hair behind her ear. "Remember that new outfit you bought when we went shopping last week? You looked stunning, it would be perfect…"

Makoto suddenly found herself having a somewhat difficult time swallowing. "Ah…yeah…I remember the outfit you mean…who would I look stunning to?"

Minako slowly grinned and took a step back from the other girl. "Oh, probably everyone in the room…" She then turned around and continued towards the park where they were going to meet their friends. "Trust me, it'll be fun. Come on, we're already late."

"No thanks to you. I told you not to touch that pan…" Makoto grinned and playfully punched Minako on the shoulder. "If we didn't have to clean that mess we'd be there by now."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Minako blushed and then smirked. "So, are you going to come or not?"

Makoto rolled her eyes skyward. "Ok fine, I'll come with, if it'll get you off my back."

"Great! Don't forget to wear that outfit I mentioned, ok?" Minako grinned and made a little hop-skip.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll…" Minako blinked, at a loss for a comeback to that one.

Makoto laughed and shook her head. "I'll wear it. Don't worry. What time are we doing this?"

Minako shrugged. "Not sure yet. I was going to bring that up with everyone else." They had entered the park by this time, instinct leading them towards where they knew they would find their other friends. Sure enough, three young women were seated underneath a cherry tree, just where Minako and Makoto expected to find them. One of them was barely visible behind a large textbook, the only real visible part of her being her blue hair and eyes as she read, ignoring the other two who were arguing over something or another. One of the participants in the argument was another blond, this one having a rather unusual hairstyle of two ponytails streaming down from two buns on either side of her head. The other arguer was a young woman with long raven colored hair, her violet eyes sparking as she debated with the blue-eyed blond. As Makoto and Minako neared the group, the subject of the argument became somewhat clearer.

"And why can't Mamo-chan come? Just because you don't have a boyfriend…" The blond protested, cut off by the other.

"That's exactly why he can't come! This is a night out for us girls Usagi-chan. Its not like you don't see him every day for goodness sakes! I saw you two when I got here. He practically had to peel you off his arm to leave!"

"You're just jealous Rei-chan!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at her violet-eyed friend.

"I am not!" Rei responded in kind, and the two settled into their usual routine.

Makoto and Minako sat down on the other side of the blanket, immediately ignoring the two arguing girls. "So Ami-chan, anything interesting in there?" Minako asked the book.

"Oh yes! There is an amazing section about copepods and their habits, it really is quite engaging…" Ami suddenly looked up, realizing who had asked her that question, met Minako's amused look and blushed. "Oh, hello Minako-chan, Mako-chan."

"Hiya…so, how long have they been going at it?" Makoto gestured towards the two who were beginning to turn blue in the face.

"Frankly, I haven't noticed…"

Minako chuckled and fished around in her backpack. "Not surprising." She found what she was looking for and dropped it between Usagi and Rei, laughing as they both suddenly turned their attention towards said object.

"Oh my god Minako-chan! Where did you get this?" Rei picked up the magazine, her eyes fastened on the picture it was opened to.

"From England. Katrina sent it to me…she thought I might like it." Minako smiled softly.

"Wow…he is so cute…" Usagi sighed slightly and she and Rei were soon fully engrossed in looking at the pictures in the magazine.

"You know, you two are looking at that backwards…books and magazines are printed in reverse there…" Ami pointed at her book and then to the magazine, trailing off when she noticed the lack of response. "Oh I give up."

Makoto laughed and patted Ami on the shoulder. "Its ok, they can't read it anyway."

A small conversation started about the strangeness of the reverse print of English books and about the movie stars pictured in the magazine before Minako's mind switched back to the event happening later that night.

"Ok, so when and where are we going to meet?" She asked as she managed to snag her magazine back from Usagi.

"We could meet at my place like we usually do." Rei suggested as she took a cookie offered by Makoto.

"Your place isn't too close to the club though Rei-chan. I don't want to ride a bus there." Usagi made a face as she took two cookies.

"How about at your place then Ami? You don't live too far from it do you?" Rei suggested.

Ami blinked and put her book down. "My place…yes, it is closer. I suppose we could meet there. Not something we usually do however."

"And going to an American style dance club is something we do on a regular basis?" Makoto laughed. "Ok, Ami's place. What time?"

"Six?" Rei suggested again, looking for an excuse to get out of some of her chores.

Minako shook her head no. "The place doesn't open until nine Rei-chan. I don't want to be there exactly when it opens up. Nothing happens until at least an hour after it opens."

"It's a good thing we don't have classes tomorrow…" Ami mused. "Why don't we meet at my place around 9, that will give Usagi enough leeway to get there on time."

"Works for me." Makoto agreed, and the others nodded assent.

"Excellent! I know we'll have a great time tonight guys. Trust me on this." Minako beamed and looked at Makoto out of the corner of her eye. Makoto blinked once, and blushed slightly, looking a little confused. Minako laughed lightly and stood up. "I have to go though, I'm expecting a phone call, and I have a quick errand to run. See you all later!" She waved and jogged off, her long hair swaying behind her. Makoto found herself staring after her, startled out of her thoughts when Usagi shrieked.

"Augh! A spider! Get it off!"

* * *

Makoto walked back to her apartment slowly, her thoughts jumbled. She and the others had left the park shortly after Minako had, after vanquishing the evil spider that had foolishly attacked their princess…Makoto chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes at the memory. Another memory popped into its place, this one of another blond hared young woman and the events of the afternoon. Makoto frowned. She couldn't quite understand exactly what had happened, but she knew it was pulling up old thoughts again. Walking into her apartment building she sighed, and headed for the elevators. After a gut-wrenching ride in the old elevator, she made her way down the hall and into her apartment, throwing her jacket over a chair and then falling over onto her couch.

She had long ago realized that she had feelings for the senshi of love, but she had never even remotely thought that those feelings might be returned. Why would they? She had reasoned. Minako was beautiful and athletic, had a wonderful sense of humor and was constantly on the go, ready for anything. In her opinion, she did truly consider Minako the goddess of Venus. And like all gods and goddesses…out of her reach. But the events of the afternoon had sparked a small flame of a thought that wouldn't behave itself at all. She knew that Minako was a flirt, but she had never directed it towards any of her friends before, not even in jest. Sighing, she sat up from the couch and looked towards a clock.

"Only four…plenty of time to get ready…" Makoto fidgeted about a bit. "Well…it wouldn't hurt to start getting ready now…" With that decided, she stood from the couch and headed for the shower.

Nine o'clock eventually came around, and Makoto found herself looking up at Ami's apartment building. She glanced down at herself and gave herself a final once over. She was wearing a spaghetti strap green sequined top which clung to her like a second skin, she idly thought that she didn't need the straps to hold the thing up. She had on a pair of tight black leather pants, and she smirked, admiring herself. A pair of black boots came halfway up her calves, when she choose them Minako had commented on how similar they were to the boots she wore as a senshi, and she decided that Minako was right. Two thick silver bracelets shifted on her right arm as she moved her hand up to run a finger over the fine silver chain she wore around her neck, and the small lightning bolt charm which hung from it. She had elected to keep her hair up in its usual ponytail, but substituted a leather tie to hold it up instead of the tie she usually wore. Satisfied, she entered the building and pushed the button for the elevator.

"Mako-chan!" A voice called, and Makoto turned around to see who was calling her. Usagi was heading her way, waving an arm in the air as she smiled at her friend. Usagi was wearing a loose white blouse with a black leather jacket and a short black skirt, which showed off her legs quite nicely. She wore a simple pair of black flats, and had her hair held up in a bun instead of her usual ponytails. "Wow Mako-chan, you look fantastic!" Usagi looked her friend over once she was standing next to the tall girl.

"You don't look to bad yourself. Mamoru-san knows you're going out with us tonight right?" she smirked and Usagi giggled.

"Yeah, he knows. He wanted to come, but I told him that Rei would kill him if he did. I think he was jealous!" Usagi giggled again and pulled Makoto into the waiting elevator.

"Mamoru-san? Jealous? Heh, why ever for?" Makoto grinned and Usagi laughed outright.

"He has nothing to worry about, trust me." Usagi smiled and fingered the promise ring he had given her for her last birthday.

Makoto smiled. "I know, I know."

With a soft 'ding!' the elevator doors slid open and the two headed down the hallway to Ami's apartment, both blinking as the door opened even before Makoto could lift her hand to knock. Rei stood there with a startled look on her face before she burst out laughing. "I was just going to go downstairs and see if you two were here yet." She held the door open for them and then shut it behind them. "Ami! Mako-chan and Usagi-chan are here."

"I told you they would be here soon." Ami replied as she walked into the living room, and smiled. Ever the conservative one, Ami was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress that came down to just above her knees, and a pair of boots the same color stopping just below her knees. A silver necklace with a blue stone hung around her neck, and a simple watch wrapped around her slender wrist.

"Well, it's a first for Usagi to be on time." Rei smirked and shrugged, walking past Ami to sit on the couch, running a hand through her bangs. She had drawn her hair back into a long braid, weaving a red ribbon through it when she did so. She wore a red short sleeved shirt which barred her well toned stomach, and a low cut pair of black jean shorts, which some would classify as Daisy Dukes. She also wore a pair of black cowboy boots that she had at one time swore she would never have a decent outfit to wear with and wasn't going to buy until Minako threatened her with bodily harm if she didn't buy them.

"Where's Minako-chan?" Makoto asked, glancing around the apartment.

"She called earlier to say that she would have to meet us there…I guess the phone call she was expecting hadn't come yet, and she didn't want to miss it." Ami replied. "We're going to meet Michiru-san and Haruka-san there as well."

Usagi bounced in place. "Lets go! Its 9:30, it will take us a little while to get there, and if we don't have to wait for Minako, we can just go."

The four looked at each other and nodded. "Lets go!"

* * *

The club was called "The American Eagle", a large bird arching over the doors to emphasize this. It was an all ages club, the downstairs being strictly for dancing and food, the upstairs contained another dance club, and a bar, complete with a bouncer to check ages. The inside was filled with neon lights and advertising signs from various American products such as sodas. The front of the room was filled with tables and there were booths all along the walls, the back of the room occupied by the dance floor, a d.j. set up in a back corner. The four made their way to a larger booth along the edge of the dance floor, the door within sight so they could spot their other friends once they came. Rei and Usagi immediately dragged Ami out onto the dance floor, leaving Makoto to decide if they wanted anything to eat or not. Makoto stood on the other side of their claimed booth, her eyes scanning the crowd. About ten minutes passed, Ami escaping from the dance floor for a while before Usagi pulled her back, then the three returning to the booth and quickly setting into happy conversation. Makoto sat down and joined in, and soon Usagi and Rei were pulling her out onto the dance floor, despite her protests.

The song picked up a Latin beat, the singers voice and the beat filling the room. He sang about the paralyzing affects of his lover's presence, of the way simply looking at him could make him freeze in place, and how he was powerless to fight it. Makoto considered the lyrics while dancing, and decided that it had a pretty good description of what happened when that 'certain someone' would enter a room.

The song began over, and Makoto looked towards the D.J., wondering if it was a mistake. "Hey, the song started over…" She shouted to Rei.

"So? It's a good song!" Rei grinned to her and then moved towards a guy who had caught her attention.

Abruptly, Makoto had realized that Usagi had returned to the table, and was about to go there herself when she caught sight of Minako on the other side of the dance floor. Either she had come in through the back, or had been there for a while, because she was situated by the D.J. Makoto backed up until she was against a wall and leaned against it heavily for support as she stood there and simply stared. Minako was wearing an extremely tight sleeveless gold dress that had a light blue design wrapping around her body like a snake. The dress stopped well above her knees, and seemed to shine with every movement she made. She also wore a pair of gold sandals, which caused Makoto to smirk at the similarity to her shoes as a senshi. She had pulled the majority of her hair up into a bun, a braid wrapping around it and around her head, a few strands hanging loose at the sides. Minako's eyes quickly scanned over the crowd before settling on Makoto and staying there. She smiled, and Makoto found herself drawn into Minako's gaze, and quite suddenly discovered that she couldn't move.

Damn. This song is fucking true… she thought to herself as she continued to stare at Minako, and felt her heartbeat begin to speed up at the sight of her friend.

Minako slowly worked her way through the crowd, brushing off the advances of several guys who Makoto now wanted to kill, and finally made her way to standing in front of the tall senshi, who could barely breathe at this point. Minako slowly looked Makoto over, starting at her feet and working her way up, pausing occasionally before finally making eye contact again. She smiled and leaned up close to Makoto's ear so that she wouldn't have to yell and said, "I told you you'd look stunning."

Makoto stuttered a little, having every intention of saying that Minako looked stunning herself, but couldn't make her tongue and voice work right. Minako laughed and caught a hold of her hand, and pulled her out onto the dance floor. The song continued its Latin beat and Minako moved in perfect time with the music, pressing her body up against Makoto for a moment before moving away and drawing the taller girl with her. Even though she swore she couldn't dance, Makoto found herself moving in harmony with Minako, and all of the other people seemed to disappear as she focused all of her attention on the goddess she was dancing with. She felt other people's eyes on the two of them, but frankly, she didn't care. She didn't care what others might have thought; she didn't care what went through their heads at all. All she cared about was Minako, and that's all she was going to focus on, come hell or high water, and there was no way she was going to let anyone get near Minako. They stayed out on the floor for a good half hour, moving in harmony with each other. The songs changed to a slower beat and Makoto was just about to suggest that the two go somewhere to talk for a while when there was a tap at her shoulder. Turning around, she met the amused gaze of Haruka.

"Mind if I cut in?" Haruka asked. She was wearing a dark blue men's shirt and a pair of black dress pants, apparently not overly concerned with dressing up for this particular club. Makoto was just about to say no when there was another light tap at her shoulder. Michiru stood there, a smile on her face and her hand out stretched. Always elegant, Michiru had chosen to wear a turquoise dress that matched her hair perfectly, and hung down below her knees. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, and a simple string of pearls wrapped around her neck.

"Its only fair if Haruka steals your dance partner, that you steal hers." Michiru winked and Makoto relaxed, giving Minako a quick glance before being led off a slight distance by Michiru.

"When did you two get here?" Makoto asked, letting Michiru do most of the leading since she was unused to this particular style of dancing.

"Oh, a little while ago. Saw the two of you dancing together…seems as if you have gotten yourself caught in a certain young woman's love chain." Michiru smiled at Makoto, who blushed.

"I don't know…I'm not too sure on what all of this means. I know what I hope this means, but I haven't been able to flat out ask her…" Makoto glanced back towards where Minako and Haruka were dancing, a worried look in her eyes.

"Trust her Makoto. I think our Venus is more like the goddess than any of us truly realize. She more than likely has a better grasp of understanding love than any of us do." Michiru leaned in and gave Makoto a quick kiss on the cheek. "And trust yourself."

The song ended and Michiru turned Makoto loose with a slight push on the tall girl's back. Makoto immediately headed back to Minako, who was laughing at something Haruka had just said. Haruka nodded to Makoto and held out Minako's hand to Makoto. "Thank you for the dance Minako. I'll talk with you later." The tall woman nodded again and winked before heading back to her partner.

Makoto grasped Minako's hand, determined to find a place where the two of them could talk. Minako seemed to be reading her mind, because she began to head towards a booth on the opposite side of the room from the rest of their friends. It was a small circular booth with high backs, providing a bit of privacy and a slight buffer from the music. The two slid towards the center and sat next to each other. "Minako-chan…I…"

"You know what? I changed my mind. Lets get out of here. The others are doing fine without us, lets go." Minako interrupted Makoto and stood from the booth, holding out her hand. Makoto smiled and accepted the offered hand, and started to lead Minako to the door. Minako caught Usagi's eye and waved, and with a knowing smile, Usagi waved back.

Makoto abruptly stopped outside the club, suddenly unsure as to where to go. Minako bumped into Makoto's back and laughed.

"Don't stop so suddenly like that…so, where to?" Minako looped her arm through Makoto's and looked around where they were.

Makoto found that being so close to Minako was beginning to affect her breathing again, and she glanced at the street sign. "My place. It's not far from here…unless you want to go home?"

Minako snorted. "Are you kidding? Your place is perfect. I sort of told Mom I was staying there tonight anyway…" Minako trailed off, looking towards the ground and blushing.

Makoto laughed again and lead Minako down the street. "Did you know that in my spare closet I have at least one complete outfit from each of you guys? You all seem to manage to leave something behind every time you stay over."

"A complete outfit? Totally and absolutely complete?" Minako smirked and waggled her eyebrows, making Makoto blush slightly and then laugh.

"Ok, not TOTALLY complete." She grinned.

"We'll see what we can do about that." Minako grinned devilishly and broke away from Makoto, walking a step in front of the taller girl, who for her part was quite stunned.

* * *

The two girls made it to Makoto's apartment without further embarrassment of each other, and Minako settled on the couch while Makoto busied herself with making tea.

"You still have any of that Earl Gray tea I sent you last time I went back to England?" Minako asked as she gazed around the apartment.

"Yep. Would you like a cup? I have to admit that I didn't really drink much…" Makoto peeked out from the kitchen.

Minako laughed. "That's ok, I'll drink it. I developed a liking for the stuff."

Makoto came out of the kitchen with a tray, carefully setting it down on the coffee table. "Its…heh, well, its not my cup of tea." She smirked and Minako laughed, sending chills up Makoto's spine. Makoto resolved to try to make Minako laugh more often. She handed Minako the cup of Earl Grey and settled back on the couch with her Green Tea. Silence settled between the two young women, but it was a comfortable silence. Abruptly, Minako yawned and blinked, blushing a soft shade of red.

"Tired?" Makoto grinned.

"Sort of. But not enough to actually want to sleep." Minako smiled and put her cup down, stretching her arms up behind her head, setting her anatomy moving pleasantly. She grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Like something you see?"

Shit, she caught me staring! Makoto blinked and blushed deeply. "Uh…"

Minako smiled softly and tucked her legs up underneath her, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry Mako-chan…you must think I'm going crazy or something…" She spoke so softly that Makoto wasn't sure she heard her. "I…I've wanted to say this for a while now…and I understand completely if you hate me forever or something…well, no, I don't understand, because its ok and everything but people don't always understand and it sort of annoys me…"

"Minako-chan…"

"And then they're all stupid and stuff and that's just wrong…I mean love is love and it doesn't matter right? But for so many people it does, and it shouldn't…"

"Minako-chan…"

Minako blinked, coming out of her little rant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that, and you probably had no idea what I was talking about…I just…" She looked down at her hands again and Makoto smiled.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Makoto reached out and took a hold of one of Minako's hands, rubbing her thumb back and forth against her wrist, smiling as she could feel Minako's pulse speed up.

Minako looked at Makoto's hand and smiled again, a little wider this time. "Mako-chan…"

A breathless pause. Please say what I want you to say… Makoto thought, and she could swear that her heart stopped.

"I love you." Minako whispered, still looking down. She blinked in surprise as she felt Makoto's hand on her chin, guiding her face upwards to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. When they finally broke apart, Makoto rested her forehead against Minako's and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've loved you for a long time Minako…I could never find the right way to say it to you…" She kissed the blonde's forehead and pulled her into a close hug, and Minako rested her head on Makoto's shoulder. "I love you too…so much…" She blinked as she felt wetness on her shoulder, and pulled back slightly. "Minako? Why are you crying?"

Minako sat back slightly and wiped at her eyes. "Its ok, really…I've…I've been so lonely for so long Mako-chan. No relationship I've ever been in has worked…we can do this right?"

Makoto responded with another soft kiss. "Of course we can."

"It's not going to be easy. People out there don't always understand…"

"Hey, we're sailor senshi. We always come out on top."

Minako grinned, a glint in her eyes, one that Makoto would come to know quite well. "On top eh?"

Makoto arched her eyebrows in surprise and laughed. "Well, I suppose…"

Minako reached behind her and let her hair loose from its bun, letting her long blond hair cascade behind her. Makoto couldn't resist and reached out to run her hand through it, smiling happily. Minako stood from the couch and pulled Makoto up with her, then reached over to Makoto's cd player to see what was inside. Finding it to her liking, she pressed play and a soft song came from the speakers. Pulling Makoto close, the two began to dance the night away.

And Makoto wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Author's note

Whee! Man, I wrote this a long time ago, but I still like it. Considered writing further on it, but Im not entirely certain. Minako/Makoto is one of my favorite pairings, though when I drag the Outer Senshi into it, things generally shift to Minako/Hotaru, and I'll possibly post one of those stories soon as well. Depending on reaction, I may or may not make this a continued story, but for now, here's a preliminary chapter, or a nice little one shot, we'll see. :)


	2. A Feeling So Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon, Naoko Takeuchi does, and anyone else who pays her for it. I just borrowed the characters for my use now and then.**

** Summary: Since I got decent encouragement (Thank you reviewers!) from the first part of this, I decided to extend Paralyzed into a multi-chapter story. Centering around Minako/Makoto, told primarally from Makoto's point of view. Contains shoujo-ai, potental other pairings in the future. Takes place after episode 200 when the girls are all in High School.  
**

**Words in italiacs in this chapter signify flashback, or answering machine recording.

* * *

**Makoto lazily rolled over as the warm sun drew her from sleep. She stretched languidly, and made a small noise of surprise as her arm bumped into something more solid than her pillows. Feeling the heat of a blush creeping up over her cheeks, she turned to the side and smiled as her eyes settled on the blond curled on her side next to her. Minako was still sound asleep, her blond hair draped over her shoulder, some hanging off the side of the bed. She was holding a pillow tight to her chest, and Makoto found herself envious of the object. Makoto reached up, gently brushing her fingertips over Minako's cheek and lightly through her hair, then let her eyes close as she remembered the last night.

* * *

_"Oto-chan?" Minako murmured softly, her voice muffled a little as she had her cheek pressed to Makoto's shoulder._

_"Hum?" Makoto smiled at the nickname Minako had labeled her with in the last few hours. She kept her arms wrapped about the shorter girl, swaying slowly in time with the music. They had been dancing, well, more like enjoying each others closeness, for the last hour. _

_"Am I awake? You really share the same feelings for me?" Minako lifted her head from Makoto's shoulder, her blue eyes searching for Makoto's. _

_When her bright green eyes met the sky blue, Makoto found her breath stolen from her for a few moments before the question fully registered in her mind. Smiling, she leaned her head down to brush her lips over Minako's forehead, brushing a bit of blond bangs from the other girl's forehead. "You're awake, and yes, I do." She tilted her head slightly, raising one hand to cup Minako's cheek. "I think...remembering when you first joined us so long ago, I started feeling it then. You just dazzled us, my beautiful Venus, and started to steal my heart away that very day. Didn't you notice how I made a point to get to know you, to hang around with you more, and be around you? You drew me to you. I dont think I could ever hope to put to words just how happy I am right now, or how it felt when you said those three little words..." Makoto trailed off as she felt her throat tighten with the emotion welling up inside._

_Minako's eyes shone with such a bright inner light as Makoto spoke that Makoto imagined her glowing, and she smiled one of those radiant smiles that made the taller girl get a little thrill down her spine. Her cheeks colored slightly, and she glanced down. "I might end up asking you that a lot for a while. I try not to! But its just.." _

_Makoto silenced Minako with a light kiss. "Shh. It's okay, I understand. You can ask me as much as you want, but you needn't worry, because I'll be telling you every day." _

_Minako continued to smile, letting her eyes drift closed as she leaned forward to rest her cheek to Makoto's shoulder again. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as the cd skipped back to the beginning. Makoto eyed the clock for a moment as she kept moving with Minako to the music, then slipped her hands down along the blond's arms, taking a hold of Minako's hand as she looked up questioningly. Makoto tilted her head towards the kitchen and lead Minako towards it._

_"Thought we could take a little break, get something light to eat?" She blushed as she heard her stomach rumble, remembering that she hadn't eaten much before getting ready to go to the club. Minako eyed Makoto's stomach, and laughed lightly. _

_"That sounds like a good idea. I think your stomach agrees!" Minako giggled and slipped onto one of the barstools that lined the little island in Makoto's modest sized kitchen. She blushed as her own stomach grumbled, and Makoto grinned, raising an eyebrow._

_"Did you eat before getting so stunningly dressed to dazzle me?" Makoto peered into the fridge._

_"Actually, no. Katrina called, then I noticed that we talked way to long and I had to rush about a bit to finish getting ready. I intended on showing up later to sort of scope things out and see what you guys were up to. I was going to have a light dinner, but was just so distracted with the phone." _

_"Oh, she was the call you were waiting for?" Makoto asked, pulling out a few things from the fridge._

_Minako nodded. "With the time difference between here and there, we have to plan times to call and talk with each other. Set up two times today, she missed the first, but was able to get the second."_

_"How's she doing?" Makoto brought over two plates with rice balls and light sandwiches, getting two glasses of ice water._

_Minako took a moment to take a bite of the sandwich before answering. "She's doing well, got a promotion this month, and Alan's a little stressed with his studies but apparently doing good in classes." She smiled, and Makoto tilted her head slightly. She expected to see the usual sadness in Minako's eyes that usually came along with when she spoke of the people back in England, but realized that it was nowhere to be found, and found herself smiling as she realized it was a fair bet that she was the reason that sadness had gone away. Minako blinked, and laughed. "That's a bit of a goofy smile Oto-chan."_

_Makoto leaned against the counter, taking a bite from a rice ball before taking a drink. "Is it? Well, I'm just...I'm just really happy, Mina-koi." _

_Minako beamed, a bit of red coloring her cheeks. "Me too." _

_Leaning forward over the counter, Makoto brushed her lips over Minako's forehead, and gathered up the now empty plates, setting them in the sink. Turning, she was about to suggest putting in a movie when she caught the tail end of Minako's yawn, and chuckled. "Sleepy?"_

_Nodding, Minako stretched her arms up over her head again, a move that Makoto suspected she'd become quite fond of. "I'm in a lazy mode. I'm a little peeved at Katrina for not calling this morning when she said she would, got up early for it and everything." _

_Makoto slipped her hand into Minako's and led her back into the living room. "Ah, that's why you were early coming here." _

_Minako nodded again as she waited for Makoto to sit, then promptly slipped into the taller girl's lap, Makoto automatically settling her arms around Minako's waist. "Yeah. And didn't you notice, I always jumped at the opportunity to get you alone as much as I can. Now you're mine." She leaned back, nuzzling her cheek to Makoto's, smiling at the touch of heat she felt against her skin._

_"Well, yeah, I did notice." Makoto paused. "Okay, so I didn't always notice, but in retrospect, yeah, I did. I thought I was just lucky to get the extra time spent with you."_

_Minako inhaled Makoto's scent, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Was also an excuse to bring my stuff over and hide it under your bed when you weren't looking."_

_Makoto laughed. "You did?" Minako nodded, and Makoto laughed again. "You sneak!"_

_Grinning, Minako lightly nipped at Makoto's shoulder, smiling a little smugly as she felt Makoto shiver. "I've been planning this for a while, you know. It didn't feel right to tell you just on some regular day, and I feel that I might have said things too fast now even, like I should have been more romantic or something, like Im not living up to my heritage." _

_Drawing her hand up along Minako's side, Makoto played her fingers through the long strands of blond hair. "I think I'll look back on this day as being perfect, Minako. You dont need to do fancy things to capture my heart, you already won it."_

_Minako giggled softly. "Maybe, but still. I'll make it up to you."_

_Makoto leaned her head forward, closing her eyes and pressed her face to Minako's hair, inhaling the scent of strawberries that she was so familiar with. "Alright." She shivered softly as Minako started to play her lips along her shoulder, shifting so she was facing Makoto a bit more._

_Tightening her hold around Minako's waist, Makoto turned her head and captured the blonds' ear between her lips, smirking at the surprised gasp that won her, followed by a soft moan. The sound sent a shockwave through Makoto, and she pulled her head back, silencing the question forming on Minako's lips with a firm, demanding kiss that coaxed another light moan from Minako, who quickly yielded to the touch. _

_Makoto had never felt so alive. Something akin to the feeling she would get when transforming was racing through her, the closeness to Minako was intoxicating, and she realized in the back of her mind, addicting too. It was powerful, and borderline frightening, but it sure the hell wasn't going to stop her. She kept up the kiss, her hand tangled in Minako's hair, her body tingling where Minako's hands were on her shoulders. Eventually, Minako broke the kiss when the need for air overwhelmed their higher endurance levels, her lips red and a little bruised from the pressure, a sight the Jovian senshi found damn sexy. Wrapping her arms tightly around Makoto's shoulders, Minako buried her face in the other girl's neck, and held on as if she were drowning, Makoto keeping tight hold of her as well. Without saying anything, Makoto slipped her arms down, one below Minako's knees and the other behind her lower back, easily lifting her as she stood. Pushing the power button on the stereo with her elbow, she carried Minako down the hall and into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with her heel.

* * *

_  
Nothing 'risqué' happened after that, more kissing and simply holding each other close. Eventually, Minako's tiredness won out and the two changed into nightclothes, Minako being a bit teasing on her way into the bathroom to change, something that set Makoto's blood on fire, but she mentally kicked it back down. Sleep claimed them both, and now as the sun insisted, Makoto was wide-awake and lost in her thoughts as she just watched Minako sleep. A muffled beep from her watch drew Makoto out of her revere, and she yawned again, stretching her arms up over her head as she looked about for a clock.

"Ten already? Dang." She murmured to herself as she slipped from under the covers. "Well, we did stay up late." Reaching for a scrunchie, she pulled her hair back in a hasty ponytail and wandered out into the living room. Noticing a little blinking light on her answering machine, she blinked. "I didn't even hear the phone…" Reaching over, she pressed play.

'_Hey Mako-chan! Wanted to let you and Minako-chan know that we've been invited over to Haruka and Michiru's tonight for a cookout. Hope last night went well! What Rei-chan?'_ Rei's muffled voice was heard in the background, something about wondering how Usagi knew where Minako was, Usagi giggling in response. _'I just know, call it princess intuition. What? Hey! Ack!'_ There was a bit of rustling before a series of beeps, likely someone falling onto the phone as Makoto assumed that Rei threw something at Usagi for being evasive with her answer, and the phone clicked off. Usagi's voice was way to chipper for the time-stamp on the message, and Makoto laughed when she noticed that the caller id was from the temple instead of Usagi's home, and figured the others must have gone there after the club. Knowing Rei, she wouldn't let Usagi sleep beyond eight if she had things to do, a little before the call was.

Picking up the cordless, she wandered into the kitchen while hitting the buttons out of memory. Propping it up with her shoulder, she started pulling out ingredients and utencils, listening to the phone ring. Four rings later, Makoto was getting ready to talk to the answering machine when it was picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?" Rei answered, sounding a little breathless.

"Ohayo Rei-chan! You guy's called?"

"Ohayo Mako-chan. Yeah, Usagi did before she and Ami left, hope she didn't wake you up."

"No, no worries. She did, however, forget to tell me when we're supposed to be at Haruka and Michiru's." She cursed faintly under her breath as she dropped a pan in the sink, making a bit of a clatter. She glanced down the hall at the bedroom where she could still see Minako on the bed, who didn't move in response to the sound.

"Ack, what was that sound? And I think Michiru said that food would be done around six, but we could head over early and use the pool if we wanted. I plan on heading there around three thirty myself, get there before four. I love their pool."

"Just dropped a pan, sorry. Oh, cool, okay, that gives me plenty of time to get something together. Think I need to hit the store for some things. Should I bring a salad, or dessert?"

"Why are you asking that? We both know you'll bring both."

Makoto laughed. "True, I guess. Hum, maybe I'll do salads and make a fruit salad for after…" She trailed off while thinking, starting to mix together some batter.

"Remember that Hotaru's allergic to watermelon if you do that."

"I remember. I have a list of things that everyone's allergic to taped inside one of my cabinets so I remember. And Minako doesn't like it anyway, so…okay, cake it is then…"

Rei laughed. "You have a list? Well, I shouldn't be surprised at that. Oh, speaking of Minako, where did you two disappear to last night? She was all excited to go to the club and ends up showing up late, and I saw you two dancing, but then you were gone after like only an hour and she didn't even stop to say hi to us. Everything okay?"

Makoto chuckled as she flipped a few pancakes. "Much, much more than just okay."

"Huh?"

Makoto paused. While she was fairly certain that they'd not have any issues with it, seeing as how everyone accepted Haruka and Michiru, she didn't know how she and Minako would go about telling their friends. Haruka and Michiru could see it, and Usagi seemed to know already in that sort of creepy way she had of knowing a person's true feelings, but Ami and Rei were clueless, as far as she knew. Plus, she didn't know is Minako would want to say anything yet. So, she lied, cringing to herself the entire time and thinking of a way to apologize to Rei later. "I was getting uncomfortable there and Minako dragged me out to get away from it before I could say goodbye, and we ended up watching movies here."

"Ah, Usagi guessed that Minako was there. You're alright then?" She could hear the slight disbelief in Rei's voice, but the priestess didn't seem angry, likely assumed she'd find out in due time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, you're heading there around three thirty? Mind if I call you around three if things are set here so we can head out with you?"

"Sure, call, and I'll head to your place. The bus from here is a bit of a round about, the one from your building is more of a direct route there." Makoto heard Rei opening a door. "Oop, I gotta run. Talk to you later!" She hung up before Makoto could reply, and with a light shrug, she hung up and set the phone on the counter. The back of her neck tingled and she frowned slightly, confused at the feeling before she was distracted by the feeling of a slender pair of arms slipping about her waist, and Minako nuzzling against her back with a sleepy murmur of 'good morning'.

Makoto 'murred' and wiggled a little against Minako's embrace. "Good morning Mina-koi."

"Mmmf."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmfrgl." This was accompanied by a slight nod against Makoto's shoulders and a tightening of embrace.

"Usagi called, we've been invited to Haruka and Michiru's today for a cookout."

"Mmf."

"Had to call Rei and find out exactly when, since Usagi forgot to mention that little detail. Rei plans on heading over there around three thirty, I told her that I'd call her around three if we were set and the three of us could go together."

"Mmhum."

"After breakfast we can head to the store and get some ingredients for the salad I'm planning, and I figure I could make a cake too." She started a few pieces of bacon cooking after flipping the last of the pancakes.

Minako disengaged herself from Makoto's back and settled on a bar stool, her yawn quite audible. "Sounds like a plan. I should call Mom and let her know…" She yawned again, leaning back on the bar stool and stretching her arms to her sides. Makoto turned and had to laugh at her first sight of Minako. Her hair was a bit tousled, Makoto realizing that there would be a slight wave to Minako's hair if it weren't so long, and half of her hair was draped over her face. Her once smoothed out nightshirt was all wrinkled, and Minako looked as if she were still really more asleep than anything. Makoto's laugh had brought a slight blush to Minako's face, which just made the blond look all that more adorable.

"Here, set the table and get out the juice, please?" Makoto set two plates in front of Minako, knowing that she knew where the rest of the needed objects were. "I hope I didn't wake you up when I dropped the pan."

"Hum? Oh, no, but the smell of food did." Minako took the plates and seemed to debate how she wanted to set them on the table, first putting them side by side, then settling for across from each other before she went to get the cups and silverware. Makoto caught a glance of Minako's expression, and frowned slightly when she noticed how serious the girl looked.

"Something wrong? You like orange juice, don't you?" Makoto turned and watched Minako, wracking her mind to remember if she liked orange juice or not.

Minako blinked, and laughed softly. "Yes, I do. And, well…" She let out a slow breath. "I'm just wondering how to talk to Rei and Ami about, well, us." She turned and leaned against the counter once she finished setting the table.

Makoto made a sort of 'oh' face and nodded, turning to finish with the bacon. "I was wondering that myself. I don't expect them to freak out or anything, but, the thought of going 'Hey, guys, I'm going out with Minako now' seems a little, weird. Michiru knew last night, and told me to relax and trust you, and I guess Haruka said something similar to you, huh?" She turned and carried the plate of pancakes and bacon to the table, pulling out Minako's chair for her.

Nodding, Minako sat down. "I, well, I had actually talked with them about asking you when I asked them if they wanted to come to the club. I think they mostly came for support, honestly, since I hinted I wanted to talk to you about it last night…" Minako blushed again, and Makoto smiled, leaning down and giving her a kiss to the cheek before sitting down herself.

"I wonder if they thought to invite everyone over for a cookout to give us the chance to say something to everyone?" Makoto mused, serving Minako and then herself.

Furrowing her brow a little, Minako drifted into quiet thought for a moment. "Maybe. Though really, Haruka had mentioned it as an alternative to the club because they got a new grill and she wanted to try it." Minako laughed. "Back up plan in case I couldn't talk to you last night?"

Makoto laughed. "Maybe so. I should make a cherry pie for them as a thank you."

Minako giggled and literally soaked her pancakes in syrup. "Well, I don't think we should worry about what to say to Ami and Rei, they'll understand. I might hear it from Rei for not saying anything to her before this, though." Minako cringed a little and Makoto giggled. Though she and Minako had been close before, Minako and Rei were most assuredly best friends on a different level from what they were, much like how she and Ami were. The fire senshi and senshi of love just seemed to read each other on a different level, one that if it had been anyone other than Rei, Makoto would be jealous.

"Okay, I'll make Rei a cake too then." Makoto chuckled. "Oh, or we can pick up stuff for cookies, you can manage those."

Minako mock-pouted and tried to look wounded. "I can 'manage' those? Are you saying I'm no good in the kitchen?"

"Yes!"

Minako threw her napkin at Makoto and the two laughed, finishing soon there after. As Minako claimed the shower first, Makoto cleaned up the dishes, thankful that it didn't affect the temperature of the shower, and wandered around her apartment, watering the copious amounts of plants she had all over. She blinked as she heard a scratching noise, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I hope I don't have mice…" She started towards the kitchen to investigate, when she spied the source of the sound, a white cat was sitting on her windowsill, giving her a pitiful look. She laughed and slid the window open, and lifted the screen up, letting the cat in. "Good morning Artemis."

"Good morning!" The white cat rubbed against Makoto's legs, then jumped up onto a stool, and stretched. "Thanks for letting me in."

"No problem. How're you today?" Makoto went back to tending her plants, plucking a few brown leaves from one.

"Minako's mother kicked me out after I accidentally knocked over a stack of papers. You'd think it was the end of the world or something." He rolled his blue eyes and curled his tail around his legs. "Where's Minako?"

Makoto thumbed towards the hallway and bathroom, smirking as Minako chose that moment to start singing in the shower. While Minako had a beautiful voice, and had proven it several times in idol competitions, she somehow still managed to sound horrid in the shower. Artemis chuckled. "Im going in when she's done, then we're going to go shopping for some food things to make to bring to Haruka and Michiru's. You going to tag along with?"

Artemis shook his head. "Nah, Luna wanted to get together tonight, and who am I to say no to her?" He grinned, and Makoto rubbed behind his ears.

"Alright. Hum. We should pick up some things for you while out too; I think Minako'll be here more often. Or at least, I hope she will be." She smiled, and blushed faintly when the cat gave her a look, then perked his ears.

"She finally told you, huh?" He smiled when Makoto nodded. "Good, good." He looked rather pleased and hopped down from the chair, and started heading into the living room. "Might as well finally explore the rest of your apartment other than the kitchen!"

Makoto laughed and tossed away the bits of plant debris, and continued to putter about. Minako finally emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam pouring out behind her, and Makoto went in to shower shortly after, hearing Minako starting to talk to Artemis when she found him in the living room. Soon, they were saying goodbye to the white cat and heading down the road to the little market Makoto frequented, gathering together the needed things for the planned salad and deserts, along with a few other essentials. Minako raised an eyebrow when Makoto picked up a few cat supplies, and when Makoto blushingly explained, she laughed and put them into her own basket, saying it was her cat, she should take care of it. Cooking was uneventful, Minako managing to not burn anything or herself, and soon they found themselves lounging around the apartment and waiting for Rei.

Minako wandered into the bedroom to change into her swimsuit, leaving Makoto in the living room with Artemis settled on the arm of the sofa. She listened to Minako hum, smiling at how everything just felt so…so right. A light knock at the door announced Rei's arrival, and Makoto stood to open the door and let her in.

Just as the door swung open, and Makoto was about to greet the smiling girl on the other side of it, Minako walked down the hallway, distracted with her hairbow as she spoke. "How are we going to tell Rei?"

Makoto felt her stomach twist into a knot, her eyes widening a little as Rei blinked, and arched a slender eyebrow. Stepping into the apartment, she slipped off her shoes, watching Minako as the blond noticed her, and froze in place.

"Tell me what?"

* * *

Author's Note: Mwehehehe. I'm having more fun with this than I thought I would. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, the encouragment really helped me get the motivation to turn this into a multi-chapter story and write another one. If there are any questions, feel free to ask, and if you notice anything odd, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks for reading, and please consider reviewing! 


	3. Stating the Obvious

**Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon, Naoko Takeuchi does, and anyone else who pays her for it. I just borrowed the characters for my use now and then.**

**Summary: Centering around Minako/Makoto, shoujo-ai. Takes place after episode 200 when the girls are all in High School.**

**

* * *

** "Tell me what?" Rei eyed Minako as she walked past Makoto, sitting down on the couch with that look that showed that the priestess wasn't about to take an easy excuse for an answer. 

Minako looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a split second, Makoto marveling as she swore she could see the thought process flying through Minako's brain as she formulated a 'battle strategy' to handle this new problem. Makoto rubbed the back of her neck lightly and just shrugged when Minako glanced up at her.

Rei recognized the setting of Minako's jaw that usually came when she made a decision, able to read her best friend's moods better than likely most others aside from Artemis. For her own part, she was hiding a fair bit of nervousness, knowing it would be unseen below Makoto's, which was practically visible in the air, and Minako's that sat just below the surface of her eyes. Startled to have walked in and creating such a tense situation, Rei quickly weighed her options. Minako had been a little dodgy about some things lately whenever they talked, and it involved Makoto, at least, that was apparent to Rei now. She wanted an answer, but she also didn't want to anger Minako by being too pressing. "Well?"

Minako cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a moment, smiling lightly as she opened them, looking Rei straight in the eye, the Senshi of Mars feeling the slight challenge from the Senshi of Venus, though she wasn't sure why, just yet. "Rei…I'm in love with Makoto, and told her so. She accepted it, and feels the same..." Makoto could see the faintest tremor of Minako's hands, but Rei was locked in the blonds' eyes and the challenge to say something negative, not noticing the shaking.

Rei couldn't help herself, and let the laugh loose that had bubbled to the surface, it doubling when she saw the startled look on Minako's face. "That's it? Dammit Minako, I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something!"

Makoto slapped her forehead as Minako had to grab onto the back of the couch to keep herself from falling over in shock. "What! Rei, me, pregnant!" She leaned over and whapped the dark haired girl on the arm, mortified at the suggestion, but unable and unwilling to hide her relief as she sat on the couch facing Rei, sitting on her legs.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you accomplish that, considering." Makoto smirked and dodged the pillow thrown at her.

Rei lightly punched Minako on the arm. "What else was I supposed to expect? You've been acting weird lately, and then I walk in hearing 'how are we going to tell Rei?' and you were two steps from freaking out when you saw me. Gee, first thing that comes to mind is something bad, not something good like this!"

Minako blinked. "So you're not..?"

Rei arched an eyebrow and eyed Minako again, crossing her arms over her chest. "What, you expected me to be upset? I'm more upset by the fact that you didn't tell me you had a crush on Mako-chan than by finding out that you feel that way, Minako-chan." Makoto wandered into the kitchen to start putting things together to go, letting the two talk.

Minako practically tackled Rei to the couch as she hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just, I didn't know, and I was so confused by everything, and I didn't want to face the thought that I could lose both of you. I mean, I know it's you, and stuff, and I wasn't worried about it this morning, but the more I thought of telling you the more nervous I got…"

Rei rolled her eyes a little, but smiled as she hugged the blond. "Baka Minako. Like any of us would have a problem with it. We care about you, and you too, Mako-chan." Rei looked to the kitchen, where Makoto blushed and smiled a little sheepishly.

"There's still that teeny chance, Rei-chan, I felt it too." Makoto walked back into the living room, setting the basket she had just packed down by the door.

"Well, it's about time you two realized it." Rei smirked as she managed to get the two girls to freeze in place again.

"Wait, what?" Minako leaned back from hugging Rei, it her turn to eye the other girl.

Rei gestured in the air a little, brushing a bit of her bangs aside as she pulled a visor out of her bag and started putting it on. "You were subtle about it, but I could tell you two were thinking of it. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else tells you 'about time' too."

Makoto smacked her forehead again. "That's why Ami would ask me how our shopping trips or whatever would go whenever I went out with just you, Minako. She never asked that when I'd go out with Usagi or you, Rei."

Minako groaned, then laughed. "Guess the saying about how your friends often know you better than you yourself do is true."

Nodding, Rei glanced at her watch. "I can say with much confidence that you'll have no problem talking to Ami-chan and Usagi-chan. You might want to do it in private at some point while we're at Haruka and Michiru's. How about them?"

Minako blushed faintly. "I actually asked them for advice on how to talk about it with Mako-chan."

Makoto chuckled. "The Senshi of Love asking for advice, that's new." Rei laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

Huffing, Minako wrinkled her nose in a way that made Makoto get a little flutter inside for a moment. "When it comes to things involving –me-, I'm clueless and just as lost as the next person. It's hard to look at my own situation and give myself advice on how to deal with it." She stuck her tongue out and pouted, crossing her arms.

Rei tilted her head slightly, her long hair drifting over her shoulder with the motion. "You know, that makes sense. Kinda sucks though. The rest of us can at least apply our augmented senses to our 'elements' to our life."

Minako rolled her eyes a little as she stood and walked into the kitchen. "Guh, tell me about it. Totally unfair." She picked up a wrapped plate and walked back, offering it to Rei with a crooked smile. "Here, I made you some chocolate chip cookies."

"Ooh, you can make those well, you manage to burn other things like Usagi does." Rei took the plate, blinking when Makoto burst into laughter, Minako throwing her hands in the air and walking down the hallway.

"You're both against me, I swear! Let me put the towels in the bag with our clothes and we can go."

"Either of you talk to Ami or Usagi?" Rei snuck a cookie out from under the plastic wrap before putting the rest into her bag.

Makoto nodded. "Briefly, called Ami, she said she was going to stop over at Usagi's and the two were going to take the bus. Mamoru-san had to work or something."

Rei smirked. "Well, they'll either be on time if Ami can drag Usagi to the bus, or they'll be terribly late if Usagi makes them miss the first one."

Walking back with a bag slung over her shoulder, Minako laughed. "Aw, Usagi's not that bad anymore. 'cides, I don't think we exactly have a strict time to get there. Though, Michiru-san is a little twitchy about it, isn't she?"

"Sounds like someone else we know." Makoto gave an obvious head-tilt to Rei, who was looking at her watch and missed the look, Minako giggling.

Rei huffed a little, knowing the statement was directed towards her anyway. "Bah, nothing wrong with being on time. I'm the only one around here outside of Ami who doesn't have to run to school! Come on you two goofs." She picked up her bag, holding the door open with a 'get a move on!' look, smiling lightly to herself when Makoto offered Minako her arm.

The three made a giggling, fast talking pack that moved down the street to the bus stop, getting there with plenty of time to spare. A relatively short bus ride later, and they were walking up the long driveway to the Outer Senshi's home. The rev of an engine and honk of a horn made all of them jump and laugh, turning around.

Haruka grinned from the drivers seat of her car, lifting her sunglasses and winking at the three as she pulled up along side, idling and matching their pace, chuckling at the chorus of hello's. "Hello girls. Making sure someone other than you is on time, huh Rei-chan?"

"Just trying to teach by example, Haruka-san." Rei grinned, holding her bag behind her back with both hands.

Haruka couldn't help but grin a little wider as she noticed Minako and Makoto holding hands. "Well, I just got the charcoal for the grill, so it's quite a while until food will be ready, but go ahead and walk around the side of the house to the back, Michiru should be out back, or Setsuna." She waved as she pulled ahead and up to her garage on the side as the three deviated from the driveway and across the lawn.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan!" A voice called out from behind them, Usagi running across the lawn, dragging Ami behind her. "Ohayo!" She nearly tripped, Ami pulling back just enough to keep Usagi from faceplanting in the lawn.

"Ami-chan dragged you out in time for the bus, hey Usagi-chan?" Makoto reached out to take the basket Ami was carrying, faintly bushing as the blue haired girl gave her a slight look, she no doubt having noticed the holding of hands.

"Actually, she was waiting for me." Ami handed off the basket, smirking slightly at Makoto's reaction to it's weight.

"Yeah, I was! These get togethers are so much fun, and really, I wanted to get out of the house." Usagi adjusted the brim of her hat.

"Seriously? You were really on time?" Rei looked completely dumbfounded, and looked over to Minako. "Remind me to consult the fire when I get home tonight, something must be up."

Minako giggled while Usagi got a little red in the face, puffing up defensively. "I'm not always late!"

"Yes you are!" Four voices chorused, and broke down into laughter while Usagi continued to pout.

"Now now, there's a first time for everything." Michiru's voice broke through the laughter as they rounded the corner into the backyard, the older woman glancing up from where she was stretched out on a deck lounger, looking over the rim of her sunglasses. "Usagi was bound to catch up with herself at some point."

Minako and Ami continued to giggle as they claimed two of the other deck chairs for themselves, cooperating as they pulled out towels, sunblock and other needed items for spending an afternoon and evening poolside. Makoto walked the two baskets over to Setsuna, who walked out of the house and gestured over to the little outdoor kitchen for her. Rei grinned at Usagi, who was giving a pitiful look to Michiru.

"Not you too, Michiru-san!" Usagi dramatically held the back of her hand up to her forehead. "Oh, woe is me, even my closest friends are against me!" She mock swooned, Rei having to fight hard to resist the urge to push her into the pool. She settled for lightly whapping the blond on the back of the head.

"Consider it motivation to be more on time!" Rei grinned, catching the bottle of lotion tossed to her by Minako and starting to apply it.

Usagi wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Rei, but sat still when the raven haired girl walked over to put sunscreen on her back. "Okay, okay, I get the point."

"I can just picture us trying to excuse you from some royal appearance in the future that you'd be horribly late to, and I'd likely be the one who would have to do it!" Minako giggled, pulling her shirt up over her head as she stripped down to her bikini. Playful teasing of Usagi continued as the others did likewise.

Setsuna smiled as she caught Makoto staring over the refrigerator door at Minako, walking over and gently pushing the door closed. "Have a good night last night, Makoto-chan?"

Makoto flushed red as she tore her eyes away and focused on Setsuna. "Hai. But that shouldn't be surprising to you, I suppose?"

Shrugging, Setsuna peered into Ami's basket, pulling out two salads and holding them out to Makoto to put in the fridge. "Not everything about the future is set, afterall. But...there was a strong probability for it, yes." She smiled, looking over towards the house as Haruka and Hotaru came out, the smaller teen walking oddly as she tried to blow up a beachball and walk at the same time.

Still blushing lightly, Makoto simply nodded, setting the salads into the fridge and standing back from it slightly, eying the amount of food her and Ami's items, combined with what was already there, added up to. "We cook for an army."

"With the appetites of some of us, we need to." Haruka set down the bag of charcoal next to the grill. "I've yet to see any leftovers amounting to more than a plateful or so when we all get together for food and such."

Makoto giggled. "True." A shriek followed by a splash drew their attention, Rei laughing as she apparently gave into temptation and pushed Usagi off the end of the diving board into the water, a second shriek of surprise coming from her as Minako turned the hose onto Rei with a triumphant 'Ha-ha!', making her have to jump in to escape the cold jet of water. Usagi laughed and cheered the retaliation, and quickly fled from Rei's reach. Hotaru threw the beach ball at Minako, she and Ami laughing as the blond over-dramatized being hit, eventually 'stumbling' into the water as she was defeated. Eventually, everyone but Setsuna was in the pool, playful races to beach ball tag going on as the afternoon wore on.

As the sun hung heavy in the sky, food was prepared and shared, music put on, and a bonfire lit a short distance away from the pool. Casual conversation centering around the upcoming school year bubbled through the air, interspersed with random comments on the current idols or movies in the theaters. Michiru nudged Makoto's side and whispered something into her ear, and after blushing lightly, she nodded.

"Minako, Ami, help me with the deserts?" Makoto stood from her place about the fire, smiling a little crookedly, hoping that the dim light hid the look of nervousness from her eyes.

Ami raised an eyebrow slightly but shrugged, standing. "Sure?"

Minako was quickly up and halfway to the outdoor kitchen even before Ami stood as Usagi piped up. "If there's icecream, I want some with whatever it is you brought, Mako-chan."

Makoto laughed. "And what if the ice cream technically doesn't go with what I brought?"

"She wants some anyway." Rei grinned, crossing her arms behind her head as she leaned back in her lounge chair. "Me too, actually."

Makoto chuckled as she turned to follow Ami. "Okay, okay, everyone gets ice cream."

Minako was halfway into the fridge as Ami came up next to her. "Do we have that much?"

"Yes, I think everyone made or brought some sort of desert. Not that that's a bad thing." Minako pulled out two pies, tilting her head towards the freezer. "There's vanilla in the freezer, and grab that bowl of fruit, please."

Ami nodded and did as asked while Makoto got out two trays and some bowls. They cut up the pie and prepared plates in a moment of silence before Ami lightly cleared her throat. "So, what is it that has you two so nervous?"

Minako glanced up at Makoto, the two making eye contact for a moment as Minako seemed to be urging Makoto to speak. Biting her lower lip, Makoto sighed lightly. "That obvious?"

"No, at least, not until now. Is something the matter?" Ami set down the knife she was holding and turned towards Makoto, concern shining in her blue eyes.

"Oh, no no, nothing's wrong, just.." Makoto rubbed behind her neck, a familiar nervous gesture of hers. "Just...well...Ami..Minako and I..well.." The tall girl took a deep breath, deciding to borrow some of Minako's words from earlier in the day. "...I'm in love with Minako, and told her, and.." She smiled a little crookedly and reached out, taking Minako's hand in hers, the blond smiling reassuringly, though she looked nervous as well. "..I guess we're going out now."

Ami blinked and glanced between Minako and Makoto. "You were nervous about that?" She smiled reassuringly as the two looked a little startled, moving forward and giving Makoto a tight hug. "I'm happy for you two! It's about time..."

"Gah, you and Rei, same thing." Makoto laughed, picking up Ami a bit in the tight hug before putting the shorter girl down.

"You talked with Rei?" Ami reached out and squeezed Minako's hand, still smiling.

"Yeah, earlier today when she came over to head here with us." Minako looked relieved, but not quite as much as Makoto did, who looked as if she had just been told that she passed a difficult test.

"So, you're okay with it?" Makoto fidgeted a little still, despite her relief.

"Of course I'm okay with it." Ami looked faintly taken aback as she turned and put the bowls on the two trays. "It's...not unexpected, obviously. I'm a little jealous!" She smiled. "But happy. Your mutual attraction wasn't completely unnoticed. I am observant afterall." Her smile took on a little quirk. "Now, let's get these over to the others before Usagi fidgets out of her chair, shall we?" Ami picked up one tray, Makoto grabbing the other as Minako picked up a stack of glasses and got a pitcher of tea out of the fridge.

Minako slipped up next to Makoto before they got too far from the kitchen, leaning up to kiss the girl on the cheek and lightly murmur to her, getting a nod of agreement. "Two down, one to go..."

* * *

Author's Note: My apologies for taking as long as I did with this. I got distracted with my FFX-2 story, and couldn't quite find the proper inspiration for this. I suspect there will be one, perhaps two chapters after this. May be a while before I update again, as I'll be busy this upcoming month, but hopefully this will help tide readers over. :) Thank you for reading, and thank you to those who've reviewed! I appreacitate and so very much enjoy the feedback. 


	4. As They Should Be

**Authors Note: I don't own these characters, wish I did, simply borrowed them for my own entertainment for a while. Short story centering on Minako and Makoto and their relationship, shoujo-ai.**

**

* * *

**  
Eventually as the evening moved into night, the bonfire dimmed and stars grew more visible in the sky, conversation softening as the nighttime atmosphere encouraged it. Minako and Usagi both seemed close to falling asleep, one's yawn triggering the other to do likewise, earning soft chuckles from Rei and Haruka as Makoto fought the urge to pull Minako into her lap. For her part, she was wide awake with nervousness, one member of their group, in her opinion the most important, still needing to be told of the new development between herself and Minako. As the full moon crept higher in the sky, Michiru finally suggested that everyone turn in for the evening, noting that the den was where she had set up sleeping bags for the others. A general relaxed and sleepy agreement came with this suggestion, the nine girls all standing and heading into the large home shared by the Outer Senshi, goodnights exchanged, and parting to the separate rooms. Makoto hung back a bit, Minako falling into step next to her and briefly leaning up to kiss Makoto's cheek as she smiled softly, resting her hand on the other girl's upper arm as she spoke with a low tone of voice.

"I know, I'm nervous too, but you know, I really don't think we have to be."

Makoto ran her hand through her bangs and sighed lightly. "Yeah, I know. But there's that tiny, itty bitty chance…"

Minako wrinkled her nose a little, glancing ahead at the other three before pulling Makoto into a spare room, wrapping her arms around the Jovian senshi's neck and leaning up to press into a firm kiss. Makoto closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Minako's waist, holding her tightly to her, making a reluctant sound as the blond pulled back. "Mako-chan, if we worried about the itty bitty chances all the time, we'd make bad senshi, and would never live life. I've never quite been worried about Usagi-chan, it was Rei and Ami I was most worried about, and they've soothed my fears pretty damn well. Remember, this is Usagi we're talking about, do you think she'd really hate us?"

Reaching up, Makoto softly stroked her fingers over Minako's cheeks, momentarily lost in the sky blue of her girlfriends' eyes, thinking briefly that no sky could ever match their beauty. A small smile quirked it's way to her lips, and she sighed lightly. "No, I don't think she'd hate us. Id wager she'd be happy…and she was sort of acting all 'knowing' at the club…"

Minako giggled softly and rested her head on Makoto's shoulder, feeling the goosepimples that popped up as the other girl lightly stroked her fingers over her bare back, Minako having only put on a sarong after getting out of the pool. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled her cheek to the tall girl's arm, smiling at the feel of strong muscles below the skin. "Exactly…and kami-sama Mako, I love your muscles." She grinned and leaned her head back, her hands on Makoto's shoulders, her grin growing a little more as she spied the blush dusting over her cheeks.

"You don't want me to get all toned like a body builder, do you?"

"Oh no, I like this lithe sort of look. And it's so much more fun to feel the muscle definition by touching you anyway."

A deepening of the blush brought more heat to Makoto's cheeks. She glanced briefly at the closed door, then leaned down to press her lips to Minako's again. Minako happily accepted the kiss, making a small sound as she closed her eyes, hands tightening on the taller girl's shoulders for a few moments before she pushed Makoto back, not breaking contact between them, Makoto grunting lightly as she bumped back against the wall, her hands squeezing Minako's hips. Minako's hands roamed boldly over Makoto's torso, the brunette blushing brightly as she opened her eyes, meeting Minako's look and noting the flushed state of her cheeks as well.

Groaning faintly, Makoto broke the kiss and leaned her forehead to Minako's shoulder, smirking to herself as she playfully groped her girlfriend, thinking to herself how nice it felt to think of Minako that way. "Your touch is like fire, Mina-koi."

Minako giggled, a musical sound that made Makoto smile. "That's Rei's department, isn't it?"

"'Like liquid metal' doesn't sound quite as romantic."

Another giggle. "Well, no, but more appropriate, no?"

"I suppose I 'send shocks' through you?"

"Only when I'm barefoot."

Makoto laughed, then blinked and leaned her head back. "Wait, seriously?"

Minako giggled and brushed her lips over Makoto's. "Seriously. Though mostly when the air is dry or there's a storm near, didn't you ever notice that? You've shocked all of us more than once, but I think we're used to it."

Makoto shook her head slightly and kissed Minako's forehead. "Sorry if it ever hurts."

"Nah, though one time you numbed my hand for a while."

"I think I actually remember that one."

Minako grinned and slipped her hands into Makoto's, leaning back as she took one step back from the taller girl. Opening her mouth to say something, she was interrupted by a voice from the door.

"I was going to say 'get a room' but it looks like you two might have already? What, not going to stay out with us anymore?" Usagi grinned for a moment before she summoned a pout to her lips, her eyes shining as she watched the briefly stunned look on the faces of her two protectors. "And, just when exactly were you planning on telling me?"

Makoto sputtered a little, her cheeks flushed. Minako let go of Makoto's hands and stuck her tongue out at Usagi, relief fighting with the last bits of nervousness in her eyes as she picked up a pillow and threw it towards the door. "If you weren't so impatient, we were going to tonight!" Minako laughed lightly as Usagi ducked the thrown pillow, picking it up before she walked into the room.

"Well, I thought so, but I also thought that you'd both possibly like it a little better if I came to you about it. Good thing for me you two kissing and being all cute together made it easy." Usagi giggled and wrapped Minako into a tight hug, reaching out to pull the still slightly flustered Makoto into it as well.

Makoto hugged both girls tightly to her, nuzzling her face to Minako's shoulder. "I…thank you, Usagi-chan…" She looked up to their reason for fighting, their reason for living, truthfully, her eyes shining with the hint of tears. "…we were afraid you'd not accept it…"

Usagi huffed and lightly hit Makoto on the arm. "Not accept it? Why wouldn't I be happy for two of my best friends for finding happiness and love with each other?"

Minako wrinkled her nose a little. "Well, we knew you would, but, there's always that tiny chance, you know? I know we try not to think about or worry about that tiny chance, but you're so important to us Usagi…we'd be foolish to not be afraid of losing you, you know?"

Usagi faintly bit her lower lip as she thought for a few moments, a different, more serious expression than one they'd often see when she struggled with schoolwork. Nodding a little, she looked between her two friends, her smile bright and caring. "I can understand that, I think the same thing sometimes. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to not hide it though! I think I'd be just a little peeved if you two did that you know."

Chuckling, Makoto lightly pushed against the two blonds backs, coaxing them towards the door. "Telling people was the second thing we talked about. We'd not hide it from you guys."

Usagi smirked as she let Makoto push her towards the door. "Yeah, you two just hid it from yourselves instead!"

Minako threw her hands up in the air. "Argh, did everyone know before we did? I swear, sometimes I really hate how clueless I can be sometimes…" She squeaked softly when Makoto's hand roamed lower than her back, giving the tall girl a playful grin over her shoulder as she emphasized the swing of her hips for a moment.

"Hey, it made it easier to tell them at least." Makoto chuckled, her eyes obviously watching Minako, relief at Usagi's acceptance and knowing that her friends were all okay with it allowing her to be a little more obvious with where her attention was drawn. A tiny part of her mind reveled at the fact that she didn't have to hide it from anyone anymore, but after a moment's gawking, she pulled her eyes away as they walked into the hallway.

Rei smirked at them from the doorway to the den. "Gee, running off to a private room you two?"

"All the better to tease you with, Rei-chan." Minako grinned as she breezed past Rei, the fire senshi briefly blushing at the statement before she turned and took a playful swing at the blond, the swat deflected by Makoto who caught Minako in one arm, Minako laughing and Ami giggling from her spot on the couch.

"Great, Ami, we're out numbered now, and instead of just Usagi and Mamoru, now we get to watch these two goofs too!" Rei tried to pout, laughing when Usagi hit her with a pillow.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Usagi defended herself.

"When Mamoru gets back from classes you're all over him!" Rei retaliated with her own pillow, sending Usagi tumbling into the pile of sleeping bags.

"Nothing wrong with that, I fully intend to be all over Makoto." Minako smirked from where she managed to climb around to Makoto's back. Usagi threw another pillow at Rei while declaring 'see?', completely missing the raven haired girl and hitting Ami, who for her part was prepared and already holding a pillow, throwing one back at Usagi but managing to hit Makoto instead, Minako playfully tumbling off of her shoulders and dramatically falling into the sleeping bags. "Oh, I'm hit! Defend me, Mako!"

Makoto laughed, already well on her way to doing just that, using two pillows as she fended off the dual attacks of Rei and Ami, the room soon filled with giggles as the pillowfight progressed.

* * *

Eventually, three out of the five girls drifted off to sleep, curled or sprawled out on their sleeping bags, soft snores coming from Rei. Minako had rolled up against Ami, who took the opportunity to use the blond as a pillow, both fast asleep. Makoto leaned on her side, looking down at Minako with a soft smile on her face, reaching out to softly stroke a few hairs from her face.

"You two really are cute together, you know." Usagi's soft voice startled Makoto a bit as she glanced over at the other blond, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Thanks, I think. I'll try not to be all oglely or overly affectionate when we're around you guys, but it's really really hard to resist right now, you know?" Makoto blushed softly.

Usagi giggled. "Oh, I know. I'm sure you guys remember how I was with Mamo-chan when we first were together again."

Makoto laughed softly. "Oh yes, and I remember how Rei acted too, which is why Im going to keep it as restrained as possible. But when I think no one's looking, don't be surprised if I stare." She smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss Minako's cheek, the girl shifting a little as she smiled in her sleep. Makoto laid down and rolled onto her back, turning her head towards Usagi. "This doesn't lessen anything else, you know."

Reaching out, Usagi lightly 'beeped' Makoto's nose before yawning widely, settling down next to the tall senshi, grunting faintly as Rei shifted and kneed her in the back. "I know Mako-chan. I'll never have to worry about you four, ever." Her deep blue eyes shone a bit in the dim light of the den before she closed them, hugging a pillow to her chest as she curled on her side. "G'night Mako-chan."

"Goodnight Usagi-chan."

"I love you all.." Her voice was already a little slurred as she quickly fell asleep, leaving Makoto grinning up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, her fears driven away and heart swelled with love, Makoto slipped off into the realm of dreams with a smile on her lips, surrounded by those she loved.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I'm sorry this took me so long to finish, and I still don't entirely feel happy with it. ; It could continue, but it wouldn't have any real ending point, since at this point it would just go into their regular life, and they're going to live for a long time. Im not sure I have enough creativity to write for that long! I hope that people still enjoy it, though fair warning, I may simply write this over again. Hehe.

Atara


End file.
